Sombras
by Adilay Nazikage
Summary: Ella lo había golpeado ―y aclarando que no sólo ella tuvo el honor― y él la había tocado en lugares que no debió hacerlo sin embargo no pudo evitarlo. Pero lo que él no supo, fue que no sólo él ganó una buena vista cuando su cuerpo cayó al suelo. Sino que más de una se deleitó con lo que había dejado a la intemperie.


_[One-Shot]_

**Sombras**

―**Shikamaru N. & Y. Ino****―**

**S**ummary: Ella lo había golpeado ―y aclarando que no sólo ella tuvo el honor― y él la había tocado en lugares que no debió hacerlo sin embargo no pudo evitarlo. Pero lo que él no supo, fue que no sólo él ganó una buena vista cuando su cuerpo cayó al suelo. Sino que más de una se deleitó con lo que había dejado a la intemperie.

**A**dvertencias: Se podría decir que ciertos mensajillos subliminales XD.

**D**isclaimer:

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

_Sombras_ © Producciones KrusTacio

**N**otas:

Este fic es realizado para la actividad: _«Verdad o Reto»_ del foro **Universo de FanFics**. Es un drabble que hice en una chispa de inspiración, y con la ayuda del foro en cuestión, espero les guste y comenten. ¡NO OLVIDEN COMENTAR! T_T…mucho lo hacen…

* * *

**•**

* * *

―¿Te duele? ―preguntó Akimichi Chouji tocando con el dedo índice la marca roja plantada en la cara de Shikamaru, de tantas que tenía entre el cuello, y por supuesto, la cara. Éste chilló de dolor antes de seguir viendo a su compañera rubia con enojo, estaba verdaderamente furioso.

―Duele si tocas ―informó molesto, el ninja rechoncho se retiró sabiendo que eso sería lo más prudente para seguir comiendo de su plato de barbacoa en silencio.

―No me puedes estar culpando para siempre ―se trató de defender Ino con la boca torcida. Él había explicado la situación a Chouji pero eso no quitaba que Ino no hubiese escuchado, y la parte que ella a veces detestaba se negara a creerle.

―Por ahora sí. Problemática ―bufó con enojo metiendo un pedazo de carne a su boca. Sin embargo, no podía negar que todo había salido mal.

_«El chillido en el baño de mujeres resonó de tal forma que bien pudo haber despertado al mismísimo Uchiha Madara. ¿Qué ocurrió después? Algo que bien pudo haber sido un disturbio o algo peor. Los botes del baño volaron y los golpes no se hicieron esperar cuando las maldiciones y obscenidades tomaron participación en toda esa avalancha de azotes. Que terminó en el estruendo de una furiosa cachetada._

_¿Qué había pasado en realidad?_

_Nada además de un anterior disturbio en los baños de los hombres, un montón de mirones adolescentes, un Shikamaru tratando de hacer una buena obra intentando inmovilizar a los idiotas para que las chicas les dieran su merecido y una terrible imagen posterior que no le agradó en lo más mínimo. Una donde él caía al agua y su sombra capturaba la de su compañera Yamanaka Ino quién apenas iba quitándose la toalla que le cubría su bien dotado cuerpo._

_Pero el casi morir de una indetenible hemorragia nasal no fue el peor de sus problemas, sino fue el hecho de que con Yamanaka Ino iban Haruno Sakura y Tenten. Se centró tanto en esas tres caras llenas de furia, que sólo despertó de ese miedo para entrar a otro peor donde otras chicas gritaban cubriéndose los pechos para después comenzar a atacar como era predecible._

_Había sido el espectáculo de esos bastardos mirones, menos mal que Neji y Lee se hicieron cargo de ellos ya que iban con él y sabían que intentar ayudarlo de las feroces garras femeninas era un suicidio se aseguraron de que los mirones jamás se olvidaran de la paliza que les darían por lo de las chicas, y por lo que estaba ocurriéndole a Nara._

_Aunque eso no alivió en lo más mínimo la humillación y el dolor en la mejilla proporcionado por Ino cuando por error y en un intento de levantarse, tocó uno de sus senos y lo estrujó para no caer al agua para seguir siendo azotado ―cuando la carne estaba mojada, los golpes dolían más― mientras se cubría su miembro con la otra mano, quién por cierto no le dio tregua, porque al sentir el seno de su compañera, revivió, haciendo que las chicas se esmeraran más en sus golpes._

_Lo último que recordó fue una cachetada tan fuerte que lo dejó en nocaut. Y una última visión. La entrepierna de Ino»._

Al llegar al punto de reunión. El establecimiento de la barbacoa, le contó a Chouji lo ocurrido sin mencionar _ciertas_ cosas para no ganarse un golpe más. Ino le escuchó atenta mascullando varios insultos más sin embargo una oración la hizo detenerse en seco: _"Quise atrapar a unos mirones pero el tiro me salió por la culata. Por eso es problemático intentar ayudar a las mujeres, siempre terminan tachándote de algo"_.

Pero lo hecho, hecho estaba. No había vuelta de hoja. Ino no se había disculpado y Shikamaru tampoco lo hizo. Ella lo había golpeado ―y aclarando que no sólo ella tuvo el honor― y él la había tocado en lugares que no debió hacerlo sin embargo no pudo evitarlo. Pero lo que él no supo, fue que no sólo él ganó una buena vista cuando su cuerpo cayó al suelo. Sino que más de una se deleitó con lo que había dejado a la intemperie.

Ino se mordió el labio inferior con un rubor al sentir de nuevo la mano de Shikamaru en su seno mientras su otra mano destapaba al son de la cachetada su muy vivito miembro. Era curioso que sólo él se ganara los golpes cuando muchas chicas ―cuando las mujeres de seguridad lo sacaron de ahí inconsciente― después del accidente no tardaron y no dejaron de reír para, entre risas, decir lo maravilloso que sería tener ese _armamento_ entre sus manos y en _otros_ lugares.

De sólo recordarlo le dio una rabia inmensa.

Miró de nuevo a Shikamaru quién se había perdido en la profundidad de la ventana a un lado de él. Y tragó saliva al notar que la mano que precisamente le había tocado, ahora mismo estaba garabateando palabras imaginarias en la mesa a un lado de su plato. Qué pena que no pudiese saber qué eran.

Suspiró y se concentró en su alimento, para más tarde notar qué Shikamaru la veía recelosamente mientras se llevaba un pedazo de carne a la boca. La suya propia se secó por completo.

Y más tarde Ino sonrió.

Sólo esperaba que en un futuro, Shikamaru supiera a qué dirección enviaba a su sombra. Y quién sabe, tal vez tendría suerte de no encontrarse con una turba de chicas furiosas. Tal vez…incluso le _premiaría_ por su valor. Pero ya estaba en él decidir.

Rió pícaramente ante la mirada extrañada del ninja Nara antes de beber un poco de sake.

Estaba ansiosa y no era precisamente por la _batalla_ que tuvo que librar, sino por la que sentía, que se aproximaba.

―**Fin―**

* * *

_Espero les haya gustado, es mi primer ShikaIno y aunque no acaba de gustarme por completo la pareja (lo siento, soy más del ShikaTema), amé este escrito, espero que ustedes también. No olviden comentar._

**JA NE! ;)**


End file.
